The Heat
by nscfb14
Summary: It is late and Crutchie has not come back from selling; fearing the worst Jack goes to search for his brother.


**This story was written for the Newsies Pape Selling Competition**

**Prompts: "What do we have here?"; Red; Lantern**

**Topic: Favorite Newsie is sick**

**Word Count: 822**

**Obviously this is not going to be a super happy story but nevertheless I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Jack held the lantern in front of him as he rushed through the city streets.

"Crutchie! Crutchie!"

His calls echoed off the building walls into the darkness, but the darkness offered no reply. Crutchie never stayed out past dark, never. Jack blinked away a tear as he prayed that everything was fine, that he was just being paranoid, but he knew he wasn't.

"Crutchie!"

Jack stopped and bent over panting. He had been running around the city for forty-five minutes and it was starting to catch up to him, as he sat on a stoop to catch his breath he heard a soft moan in the distance.

"Crutchie!?"

The moan came again and Jack leaped back up, adrenaline giving him the boost he needed to get to his friend.

As Jack turned a corner at the end of the street, he saw a crumpled form curled up next to a wall in the alley.

"Crutchie!"

Rushing to his side, Jack knelt beside the coughing boy. Summoning what little strength he had, Crutchie turned on his side to face Jack.

"Well, what do we have here? Can't be the infamous Jack Kelly here to save the day again can it?" Crutchie's meager attempt to find humor was cut off as he broke into a coughing fit again.

"Crutch…what happened?" Jack sat, resting the boy's head on his leg.

"Well you know's how it was really hot out today?" Crutchie looked up to Jack, his eyes glazed and foggy. "Well since it had been such a long day I thought I'd head over to that really nice bagel shop I love, the one with them big blue signs on the windows. Well it's a long ways away, you know's, but when I got there and ordered, they'd raised the bagel's prices and when I told the guy that I'se sorry but I didn't have enough he kicked me out and wouldn't give me any water but he kept the little money I had because he said I'd been wastin' his time. I tried to walk back to the lodging house for help but…"

Coughs overtook him again.

"I'm sorry, but as I'se sayin' as I'se comin' back my crutch broke. I asked people if they'se could give me a hand but nobody'd even look at me…they'se all just kept walkin'. And that sun was just so hot and I didn't get nothin' to drink but I couldn't move to get's water so I just sat here in the alley waitin' and now you'se here, you'se gonna stay with me right?"

"Of course I'se gonna stay with you Crutch, let's get you up and to a hospital." Jack tried to speak over the coughing which had grabbed Crutchie again.

"Jackie, don't." Crutchie shook his head as Jack tried to stand up.

"Crutchie we need's to get you to a hospital now, you need's some water real bad." Jack could tell Crutchie was too hot, the kid's heart was racing, his skin was as dry as a desert and burning to the touch.

"Jackie," he coughed again "I ain't gonna make it to the hospital."

The words echoed through Jack's soul.

"Don't say that Crutch, we'se gonna get you to feel better, you just need to…"

"Jack, no! I ain't gonna get better, I can tell." He had to pause every few words as his coughing increased and his breathing became rapid and shallow. "I just want you to stay here with me Jack. I don't want to die alone."

Jack bit his lip, desperately trying to hold his emotions inside.

"I'd never leave you alone, Crutch, you'se my best friend…you'se my brother…"

"Thanks Jackie," Crutchie gasped at his words, trying to get them out.

"Hey you know what Crutch," Jack said, unsuccessfully choking back tears, "there's a train that's leavin' tonight. It's headin' out to Santa Fe. Just close your eyes and think about it, the two of us can hit the rails to the west! It'll be clean and green and pretty, the prettiest place you'se ever seen. You and me are gonna go live in a house made outta clay, we'se gonna swim the river, and…"

Crutchie's coughing got louder and Jack leaned to hold his brother.

"I…I…I love…you…Jackie…" Crutchie strained, putting all of his strength into his final words.

"And we's gonna be ridin' Palominos Crutch, everyday day we'll ride 'em." Jack couldn't hold his tears back, gasping for breath as he cradled his bother and told his story.

"Doesn't that sound great Crutch? We'll be livin' the dream right?"

Crutchie was coughing too hard to reply, this time with blood. His mouth stained red, his coughing eased, his breathing slowed, and with one last cough his body went limp in Jack's arms.

"Crutchie! Crutchie!" Jack screamed denying the reality he knew.

"Crutchie I…I love you too brother."

Jack turned his head to the starless sky and wept into the heartless void.


End file.
